inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
One Day, One Dream
"One Day, One Dream" is the fifth opening theme song from the InuYasha anime, performed by Tackey and Tsubasa. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= "One Day, One Dream" You can now dream (bravely dream) brandish your blade I'm in a world (a fuzzy world) let's dash through Opposing the depressing reality, A hero whose heart is growing The afterimage of the dream seen last night Sets your pulse pounding and says "Go!" Destroy your own color (shell) Will you forcibly file away The swelling future? You can now dream (bravely dream) brandish your blade Go in and try (forcefully try) towards looping troubles That never end day after day you, too Do you need to cry? (similarly, cry?) even in solitude Show me a day, fight (fight face-to-face) whenever you shed tears Never waver; it will become a dream Faith is stronger than superheroes Determination is sturdier than alloy Aim at cowardice with the bullet of your heart And pull the trigger Clear away the power of your dreams Will you return once again To the past that you pierced? You can now dream (bravely dream) just like that I'm in a world (fuzzy world) draw your weapon And erase your hesitation towards tomorrow We can't know the goal (the goal of laurels) struggling on Let's paint ourselves in our dreams Facing the many mornings to come Sense makes now wish (a clear wish) the glittering unmapped wilderness That we long for Is waiting for us, even now You can now dream (bravely dream) brandish your blade Go in and try (forcefully try) towards looping troubles That never end day after day you, too Do you need to cry? (similarly, cry?) even in solitude Show me a day, fight (fight face-to-face) whenever you shed tears Never waver; it will become a dream |-| Kanji= "One Day, One Dream" You can now dream(勇敢なdream)振りかざし I'm in a world(曖昧なworld)駆け抜けよう 憂鬱になる 現実に立ち向かう 胸の中で 成長してる勇者 昨夜見た夢が その残像が 脈を打つ「さあ行け」と 自分のcolor(穀)破って 膨らむ未来を 無理矢理に 閉じ込めるのかい? You can now, dream(勇敢なdream)振りかざし Go in and try(強引なtry)繰り返し悩み 果てなき日々へと 君も Do you need to cry?(同様にcry?)孤独とも Show me, a day, fight(正面でfight)涙するたびに 揺るぎない 夢となれ 超人よりも 確信のほうが強く 合金よりも 決心のほうが固い 弾丸のココロ 臆病をめがけ 引き金を引けばいい 夢中のpower 払って 突き抜けた過去に もう一度 引き返すのかい? You can now dream(勇敢なdream)それだけが I'm in a world(曖昧なworld)駆け抜ける武器さ 迷いを消去して 明日へ We can't know...goal(栄冠のgoal)辿り着く 僕らを 夢に描こうよ 幾つもの 朝の向こう Sense makes now...wish(鮮明なwish)憧れに 輝く 地図にない荒野が 僕らを待っている 今日も You can now,dream(勇敢なdream)振りかざし Go in and try(強引なtry)繰り返し悩み 果てなき日々へと 君も Do you need to cry?(同様にcry?)孤独とも Show me, a day, fight(正面でfight)涙するたびに 揺るぎない 夢となれ |-| Rōmaji= "One Day, One Dream " You can now dream (yuukan na dream) furikazashi I'm in a world (aimai na world) kakenuke you yuuutsu ni naru genjitsu ni tachi mukau mune no naka de seichou shiteru yuusha yuube mita yume ga sono zanzou ga myaku wo utsu "saa yuke" to jibun no color (kara) yabutte fukuramu mirai wo muriyari ni tojikomeru no kai? You can now dream (yuukan na dream) furikazashi Go in and try (gouin na try) kurikaeshi nayami hatenaki hibi he to kimi mo Do you need to cry? (douyou ni cry?) kodoku tomo Show me, a day, fight (shoumen de fight) namida suru tabi ni yuriginai yume to nare choujin yori mo kakushin no hou ga tsuyoku goukin yori mo kesshin no hou ga katai dangan no KOKORO okubyou wo megake hiki kane wo hikeba ii You can now dream (yuukan na dream) sore dake ga I'm in a world (aimai na world) kakenukeru buki sa mayoi wo shoukyo shite asu he We can't know... goal (eikan no goal) tadoritsuku bokura wo yume ni egakou yo ikutsu mo no asa no mukou Sense makes now... wish (senmei na wish) akogare ni kagayaku chizu ni nai kouya ga bokura wo matteiru kyou mo You can now dream (yuukan na dream) furikazashi Go in and try (gouin na try) kurikaeshi nayami hatenaki hibi he to kimi mo Do you need to cry? (douyou ni cry?) kodoku tomo Show me, a day, fight (shoumen de fight) namida suru tabi ni yuriginai yume to nare ca:One Day, One Dream ms:One Day, One Dream zh:One Day, One Dream Category:Opening theme songs (real-world)